The Lord Needs A Lady
by rocknrolla575
Summary: He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. But what if there is someone who has other ideas for his future?
1. Chapter 1

Toushiro was fucked big time. He did not expect that this would happen this soon. Hitsugaya Toushiro is one of the thirteen lords of Japan and he is the youngest one in history as well. He has an older sister named Momo, who is happily married to Hirako Shinji even though the man is a little weird and acts a bit like a child for his age. But then again, he is not the only one that Toushiro thinks that acts a bit like a child for their age. Kyouraku Shunsui is one of them but he has Nanao, whom he had been married to for six months, to help make him to do the necessary work that he needs to do. Anyway, back to his sister. He is happy for Momo. After the whole Aizen betraying them and using Momo to help his plans, he was glad that she was able to move on and get over that prick.

That started to make him think of the woman he met at Shunsui and Nanao's wedding. He noticed to women as they were two of Nanao's bridesmaids. They both had the same face, similar figures but different eye and hair colour. One had brown hair and eyes, the other had grey eyes and black hair. In all honesty, the black haired beauty had caught his attention. He also noticed that Kensei's attention was also on the brown haired girl. After the ceremony and everyone is at the party, he noticed the girls were sitting at the same table as Kurosaki Isshin and his wife Masaki, Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife Orihime, and their children Sora and Tomomi. When he finally turned his attention back to his sister and her husband to talk to them, Isshin came up to him with the black haired beauty he kept looking at.

He found out that her name was Kurosaki Karin and her sister, Yuzu, was her twin sister. He also found out that her parents are Isshin and Masaki, and that Ichigo is her older brother. That would explain the resemblance between the twins and the Kurosaki family that he saw. After they were introduced, they talked for the rest of the night. Karin got along with his sister and his brother-in-law, which made him very happy. He found that they have a lot of things in common and he soon found out that she has the power to make him do things that are very out of character for him. Such as dancing. He hated dancing. He never saw the fun in it and only danced when it was required of him but that was it. Don't get him wrong, he knew how to dance very well and this wedding was the only time he found himself willing to dance since he was a child.

After that meeting, he and Karin started to exchange letters and she even came to visit his home once. He knew that since he had met Karin, he fell in love with her. He knew he wanted to court and marry her. So, after her visit to his home, which she fell in love with and had told him several times, he wrote and sent a letter to her father for permission to start courting her after she finishes her schooling, which would be in two months. Isshin replied back immediately and gave his permission. He also said that he will not tell Karin until she finished her schooling. Toushiro thought that was a good idea. He also had a feeling that Karin would also be very about him courting her when she finds out.

Which leads to his current problem. Karin finishes her schooling today and he received a letter yesterday evening for Yamamoto. Though it probably would have been best for Toushiro to read the letter he got from King Yamamoto last night, but he was tired after spending all night and day finishing off his mountain of paperwork. Yamamoto said in his letter that he wants Toushiro to court and marry Loly. He did not, under any circumstance, want to court or marry that annoying woman. She was obsessed with Aizen and he knew that if he were to follow Yamamoto's request, he would definitely would get an earful from the woman about how he should have given Aizen more respect and loyalty. Besides, its not like him courting Loly is going to work anyway. Everyone knows that she now has a thing for Grimmjow now. It also does not help that he is also going to be at Yamamoto's castle in about 5 minutes and will be staying there for about a week. He would probably would have to give Yamamoto an answer to the letter as well today. Yup. He was definitely fucked. The only thing he had looking forward to was Karin.

As Toushiro entered the courtyard of palace, he saw Karin waiting for him with a smile on her face. The woman was going to be the ruin of him. Though he does not like being out of character, he would gladly be himself in front of others if it was for Karin. He jumped of his horse and gave the reigns to one of the stable boys. He then walked up to Karin with a small smile on his face. Karin then launched herself onto Toushiro and gave him a massive hug. Toushiro did not expect that and had to stumble backwards a little bit before gaining balance and wrapping his arm around her.

"Is there a reason why you decided to try and kill me with your hug?" Toushiro asked Karin after they let go and started walking towards the throne room.

"Yes. Father told me this morning that he gave you permission to court me two months ago when you sent him a letter asking to court me and to marry me in the future. He will let us start courting today. This makes me happy. I was not sure if you would hold the same affections that I have for you", Karin replied to Toushiro, with her smile reaching her eyes, and her eyes expressing how happy she was.

"I probably would have told you of affections for you earlier but then I thought about the idea of asking your father to let me court and marry you. I thought that was best and your father came up to wait until you were done with with your schooling that he would tell you, which was a very good idea. You can consider this as your reward for completing your schooling" Toushiro replied and already he had a feeling of what she was going to say next.

"You little prick. You should have told me of your affections sooner! That way it would have been a little easier to beat it into my brothers head when he was yelling about how a cold, stiff ass hole should not be allowed near his sister" Karin said slightly fuming.

"Cold, stiff ass hole? Is that what your brother thinks of me?" Toushiro questioned.

"No, I just think that he did not want any of sisters to be courted or to be married. It only took my father's kick in the gut, my punch in the face, my mother's yelling and Orihime nee-chan in near tears to get him to have it our way."

"That's good. At least I know he won't try and kill me any time soon" Toushiro said to Karin.

Karin smiled at that. "That is true. By the way, I heard this morning that King Yamamoto wanted you to court and maybe eventually marry Menoly." Karin said to Toushiro while giving him a look that said 'don't even lie to me. I will gut you if you do'.

"Yes he does. I am planning to tell him that me being with Menoly was never going to happen" Toushiro said with determination. They were nearing the throne room where King Yamamoto was waiting to greet Toushiro.

"Don't worry about it. When I found out about it, I was with my family, and father told me that he gave you permission to court me after Masumoto left to find her husband when she told us the news. My family and I went to see that old man to tell him of your plans to court me. Of course, he was stubborn and asked if we have any letters stating your interest. I think my father was prepared if something like this would happen and had you letter with him. After King Yamamoto read the letter, he thought for about 2 to 3 minutes. He then said that you courting me was perfectly alright, and he also mentioned that he was thinking about making you courting Loly would be a bad idea, not only for you but for everyone else as well. No one wants that annoying woman in court all the time" Karin told as they reach the doors of the throne room.

Toushiro was shocked and he was pretty sure that it showed on his face. As the throne room doors open, and the young couple enter, Toushiro looked straight at King Yamamoto.

Yamamoto looked at the couple when they enter and as they walk up to him. He allowed himself to smile at the sight.

"Toushiro, welcome back to the palace. I hope your courting miss Karin will not take long and we will have a wedding soon. It's been far too long since we had a wedding. I also hope that you two will have children soon too" Yamamoto said with a smile as Toushiro and Karin turn as red as a tomato. Everyone laughs and agrees with King Yamamoto. Then everyone hears Isshin start whining about how his children are growing up so soon.

Toushiro started out in a bad mood, now he was in a good mood and was with his love.


	2. Epilogue

Karin, Yuzu, Momo,

Nanaoand Orihime were sitting outside in Karin's grand garden, watching their children play with each other. It's been 6years since Karin got married to Toushiro and they couldn't be happier. They have 2 sons and a daughternow. There names  
are Ryuu, Sakura and Haru. Though Karin is perfectly happy with the children she has now, she and Toushiro want more children. Though, they are still arguing as to how many more.

Nanao and Shunsui ended up with 5 children. She gave birth to triplets (2 girls and a boy)and twins (odentical boys). Their names are Kaoru, Keiko, Masaharu, Takahiro and Shoji. Shunsui wants more children soon but Nanao is not rushing. She  
pushed out twins and triplets for god sake, all she wants is a little break.

Momo gave birth to a daughter named Ayame two years ago and is pregnant again with her second child. Everyone is still hoping that the children will become more like their mother than their father. He does enough pranks to last them a life time and they  
dont want to get a heart attack if its their children that do it.

Yuzu also has twins with Kensei. Their names are Keiko and Takashi. Those two are frightening the soldiers because they are adapting their fathers attitude when he trains them. No matter how many times that Yuzu will Kensei to stop taking the kids to  
the soldiers training times, he will still take them.

As for Orihime, in addition to Sora and Tommoi, she introduced twin boys 4 years ago. There names are Tatsuya and Yuji. Unlike their older siblings personalities, their personalities are like their fathers and it is amusing to everyone. They had all secretly  
hoped for Ichigo to have a child with his personality.

Karin cant help but smile as she see's Toushiro and her brothers in law walk towards them and their children run towards them for a hug. She can't imagine anywhere else she would want to be.


End file.
